


Ноктюрн в синем и золотом

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A Journey Abroad, Established Relationship, M/M, Retirement, Venice, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Уотсон размышляет о жизни во время поездки в Венецию с Шерлоком Холмсом.





	Ноктюрн в синем и золотом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturne in Blue and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610054) by [orchid314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid314/pseuds/orchid314). 



− Холмс.

Делёкие огоньки мерцали жёлтым цветом, а затем, с наступлением сумерек, исчезли из поля зрения, когда паром отплыл от невысоких холмов лагуны.

− Холмс? − снова шёпотом позвал Уотсон.

− Да? − ответил тот, будто очнувшись.

Синева, простёртая над городом, придвинулась ближе, сгустилась вокруг них. Надвигалась ночь. Другие пассажиры на борту в этот час тоже ощущали её тихое объятие. Уотсон чувствовал волнующий запах моря.

− О чём вы думаете? − Он знал, что Холмс, прежде чем ответить, всматривался в то, что видел перед своим мысленным взором. 

− Я отслеживаю маршруты, которыми пчёлы будут следовать к роще боярышника за домом этим вечером.

Ах. Да. Да, конечно.

− Вам тепло? Или принести ещё один плед?

Холмс с удивлением посмотрел на плед, укрывающий его колени. А затем на Уотсона − с тем же самым удивлением. Уотсон про себя улыбнулся.

Ах, Холмс! Он думал!

Его профиль смутно вырисовывался на фоне венецианских сумерек. 

Не так давно Холмса подкосил недуг. Никто, даже он сам, не хотел признавать, насколько серьёзно истощение, до тех пор, пока оно не свалило его с ног. Уотсон с горечью винил себя за то, что не разглядел этого сразу. Всё началось с обычного недомогания после расследования, но потом быстро переросло в нечто пугающее и совершенно истощившее сыщика. 

Уотсон мог, не отрываясь, часами смотреть на лицо Холмса. Однако сейчас, учитывая присутствие других людей на палубе, он отвёл взгляд. Руки Холмса были красивыми и изящными, с длинными тонкими пальцами, а если присмотреться повнимательней, можно было разглядеть еле заметные царапинки и небольшие шрамы, полученные за годы детективной карьеры и химических опытов. Уотсон отметил, что ногти Холмса, как обычно, были аккуратно подстрижены, а вены на тыльной стороне его рук рельефно выделялись, прочерчивая знакомый до мельчайших подробностей рисунок. Уотсон на какое-то время погрузился в воспоминания о прикосновениях его пальцев и ощущения их в себе.

Затем наступил черёд благодарности за то, что кровь в этих венах − оттенок которых сквозь кожу выглядел как венецианский синий − по-прежнему бежала. И он, трус, вознёс к небесам пылкую надежду, что его не оставят жить в мире, в котором больше не будет биться этот пульс.

Смех − тёплый и непринуждённый, возможно, немного легкомысленный из-за слишком большого количества выпитого за ужином вина − послышался со стороны пассажиров позади них, мужчины и женщины среднего возраста.

Уотсон гордился Холмсом в этой поездке. Тот действительно позволил себе отдохнуть – до той степени, которая возможна для Шерлока Холмса. Но да, он отдохнул.

В один из первых дней их поездки, после того, как комендант Балларини нанёс им визит, чтобы выразить самое глубокое почтение и предложить любую услугу, которую может оказать им город, Холмс вышел на балкон номера, скинув с себя один из своих халатов. Когда спустя какое-то время Уотсон заглянул на балкон, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли Холмс пить или есть, он нашёл того лежащим в шезлонге; его глаза были закрыты, а лицо поднято навстречу золотым лучам солнца.

Это напомнило ему день, который они украли много лет назад, после того, как раскрыли дело Смита-Мортимера. Они едва смогли дождаться, когда разберутся с отчётами – местный констебль потребовал, чтобы они подписали кучу унылых бумаг. Сделав это, они покинули город и пошли вниз по просёлочной дороге в сторону пруда, на который Холмс набрёл во время расследования. В спешке они ускоряли шаги. Смеясь, они пытались обогнать друг друга, пока в конце концов не побежали вдоль пыльной дороги. Добравшись до пруда, они бросились на траву. Сняв шляпы, пиджаки, галстуки, воротнички и манжеты, они растянулись на траве, пытаясь отдышаться. Перевернув руку ладонью вверх, Холмс положил её на грудь Уотсона. Вне себя от радости видеть настолько беззаботного Холмса, он даже не удивился этому непривычному жесту. 

Сначала они говорили, говорили и говорили, как всегда делали с самого начала их дружбы. А когда день начал клониться к вечеру, они придвинулись ближе, обнялись и стали целоваться, долгое время не произнося больше ни слова. Приподнявшись на локте, Холмс смотрел на Уотсона, наклонившись так, чтобы между их лицами осталось не больше пары дюймов. Им уже за сорок, а они ведут себя как мальчишки! Всё это казалось немыслимым для Уотсона в течение ужасного года после того, как Мэри умерла, а Холмс стал самым прекрасным и самым трагическим воспоминанием, которое продолжало болеть, как простреленное плечо на смену погоды. 

Вернувшись на венецианский балкон и чувствуя, как бежит Время, он думал о том, как потратить его правильно, отодвинув на задний план тех, на кого так неосмотрительно его расточал.

Терракота и кармин переместились перед его периферийным зрением. Он обернулся. 

Он взял себе за правило никогда не прикасаться к Холмсу, когда они находились в общественных местах или когда это так или иначе могло быть замечено, но со временем стал намного беспечнее и решил, что может позволить себе это утешение. Холмс пошёл на поправку и выглядел великолепно, только его нос с возрастом приобрёл более хищные линии. 

Холмс был всё такой же исключительный, к тому же он накопил огромный опыт. Тем не менее, несмотря на все совместные приключения, он всё ещё оставался загадкой для Уотсона. Протянув руку, Уотсон прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке Холмса, позволив им остаться там и в этот миг больше ни в чём не нуждаясь. Холмс не пошевелился, лишь размеренно дышал, но Уотсон знал и чувствовал, что тому доставляет удовольствие это простое нежное прикосновение. 

Но слишком долго это не могло продолжаться – в крови начинал зарождаться огонь. Поэтому Уотсон осторожно убрал руку и, оставив Холмса воздуху и теплу, вернулся в прохладный полумрак гулкой гостиной палаццо.

Холод поднялся до парома из тёмных вод перед ними, и сумрак уплотнился, балансируя на грани осязаемости. Всё казалось очень далёким, за исключением колючего тепла шерстяного пледа на коленях. 

С чувством, что это мимолётно, Уотсон провёл своей небольшой рукой по руке друга, той, что была ближе к нему, и, коснувшись вен, сжал её. Сначала он не был уверен, что Холмс – погрузившийся в сон о пчёлах – заметил этот жест. И это было прекрасно само по себе. Полный сновидений о пчёлах, он и не должен был ничего заметить.

Это было достаточно.

Спустя какое-то время он почувствовал движение рядом и то, что в его сторону наклонились.

− Спасибо вам, − произнёс Холмс своим глубоким, волнующим голосом. − Спасибо вам. 

И вам спасибо, подумал Уотсон. За то, что вы есть. Всегда и навеки. Навеки.

Маленький фонарь в углу приглушённым светом пытался разогнать синие, серые и зелёные оттенки сумерек. Уотсон посмотрел на их с Холмсом переплетённые руки, в покое лежащие на пледе. Их пульсы, соприкоснувшись, бились под ритмы волн. Их сердца, уверенные и преданные друг другу, бились в ритме жизни, которую они разделили между собой.

***

Примечание:

Во время написания этой зарисовки у автора перед глазами были вот эти две картины художника Джеймса Эббота Мак-Нейл Уитлера:

Nocturne in Blue and Silver: The Lagoon, Venice https://www.mfa.org/collections/object/nocturne-in-blue-and-silver-the-lagoon-venice-32837

Nocturne: Blue and Silver–Cremorne Lights http://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/whistler-nocturne-blue-and-silver-cremorne-lights-n03420

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81_%D0%AD%D0%B1%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA-%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB

Джеймс Эббот Макнил Уистлер (англ. James Abbot McNeill Whistler, 1834—1903) − англо-американский художник, мастер живописного портрета в полный рост, а также офорта и литографии. Один из ключевых тоналистов − предшественников импрессионизма и символизма.


End file.
